


Still Too Long

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [279]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Husbands, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Portkeys, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco picks up Harry from the International Portkey Office.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [279]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 50





	Still Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no: 97 _I'll pick you up at the airport._
> 
> I cheated, swopping up airport for Portkey.

The sight of Harry stood, waiting for his baggage at the International Portkey Office had Draco’s heart fluttering. 

The wizard bounded over, shouting his husband’s name loudly and not giving a whit about the impression he was making. Draco crashed into Harry’s arms, squeezing him as tightly as he could. 

“You came,” Harry said delightedly. 

“Course I did,” Draco replied, finding Harry’s lips for a kiss. “I told you I’d pick you up.”

“Missed you so much,” Harry replied, “Thought about you every minute.”

“You were only away three days,” Draco smiled. 

“ _Still_ too long,” Harry said, kissing Draco back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
